


Holy, Dark Places

by Calesvol



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Codependency, Other, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: He doesn’t like the way people look at them. Venom craves the way it drives him wild.





	Holy, Dark Places

Warning(s): T, possessiveness, codependency

* * *

 _Tel-Kar. Peter Parker. Flash Thompson._ Their names rattled like bullets through his mind, making him sick. Sick with jealousy. Just as Venom was able to leaf through his own mind when he was asleep, so too did the symbiote let his guard down when it was its turn to rest. He knew, it was greedy. It was selfish. Thinking that because Ven had chosen him that it somehow made it have complete control over it. He promised he’d never be like that. Not after everything they’d been through, all the hurt and madness they’d extolled on each other.

But, remembering them was like recalling the taste of the bug spray he’d literally bathed in when trying to reacquire the symbiote, from that match of flames and quelling madness in an inferno that still stunk like razed flesh and skin in cinders.

Even now, they walked down New York’s streets like plain people. People others inherently avoided, like mice too skittish of the serpent that wandered among them. And they were right to, too. Every eye, every second of feminine or masculine admiration, _want_ —it felt as though it were directed on the symbiote. As though they sought to pluck Ven from his chest with razors and wire and leave him some bloody pulp. As if he wouldn’t fight tooth and nail for it back, like all the times before.

**_Eddie._ **

The man in question stopped when they came to the stoop of their apartment, Venom’s voice a feathery whisper in the recess of his mind. “Hang on, love,” he murmured as he turned the lock, flipped through his mailbox for its contents, and made way upstairs, “wait ‘till we’re home.” It wasn’t cruel, but Ven was cowed into compliance, sensing the harsh energies stirring inside of him, not wanting to be affronted with the worst of them.

It was still dark outside when he got to their studio apartment, locking the door on its double locks and lowing the curtains, lighting but a single lamp in the matchbox of a room so that no one would dare look inside. He shouldered off his messenger bag on the kitchen table still scattered with empty plates and containers of spent food. And notes. Piles and piles of notes and stacks of books for the stories he was currently chasing.

It was quiet now. Quiet enough for Ven to speak.

 **“Something’s wrong. Eddie…I feel it. The hatred. Something…more. Primal. Covetous.”** Reading had been doing him good, learning more of the language.

Eddie chuffed, Venom manifesting as its typical serpentine head, tenebrous extrusions dripping like beta fish tails in water. Bobbing, swimming through air. Unable to fight down a snarl, Eddie seized Venom by its throat and pinned it against the wall, manifested down to a torso still attached to him.

“You think I like it, Ven? When those fucks keep lookin’ at you like you’re goddamn meat on th’ plate?” He leaned in close, feeling Venom sag submissively. It was the darker side of them. To them both. A man who had nothing sank his claws into what was his while someone who was unwanted wanted to bleed and bury itself in that grip until it choked. He could feel it: the fuzzy, hot euphoria sizzling pleasurably through its skull. The slow, heavy intake of needless breath as its exhalations caressed his ear.

 **“How much do you want us?”** the symbiote goaded, excitement and arousal crackling the air between them, Eddie’s eyes as blown as Venom’s own excitement. **“Will you make us forget? Forget the others?”**

Hands gripped into Venom’s sides as Eddie’s teeth bit hard into the symbiote’s neck, into flesh where marks blanched like a footprint left in sand. The imprints were a slick white, brighter than even the spider emblazoned on its chest, crawling white and perpetual to its heart.

“I’ll make you forget ‘til you can’t _think_ ’a anything or anyone but me. I fuckin’ swear it, Ven.”

A low, sinister, darkly satisfied purr rumbled in the symbiote’s chest, allowing itself to sink in this heat, in this darkness they’d both created for themselves.

Not all dark places were unholy, just as not all light places were holy.


End file.
